


Assorted Books Drabble Collection

by lunar47



Category: The Adoration of Jenna Fox - Mary E Pearson
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble 1: The Adoration of Jenna Fox - Jenna remembers a moment when Lily wasn't as distant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assorted Books Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fever
> 
> Based on the YA novel The Adoration of Jenna Fox by Mary E. Pearson

It was just an accidental brush of Lily’s hand and her instant recoil that triggered another memory. She was little, five perhaps, and her skin burned like fire. But on the inside she was so cold. Her teeth chattered and she snuggled deeper into the arms that rocked her gently back and forth. Little Jenna’s eyes were closed but a soft voice caused her to open them. She whimpered.

_Shh…Jenna, everything will be alright._

The woman’s soft hands brushed her hair off her sweaty face. Then she leaned over and planted a kiss on the girl’s forehead. 

_Grandma_ , no, Lily. The woman who will not touch her now.


End file.
